


Three's a Charm

by TheComplexityofNothingness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ass Play, BDSM, Bondage, Dom! James, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Jealous Sirius, Kinky, Kittenplay, Lily and Snape BFFs, Lily is badass, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Precious Remus, Puppyplay, Romance, Sad Snape, Sub! Snape, Switch! Sirius, and hella gay, lots of fluff, sad boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComplexityofNothingness/pseuds/TheComplexityofNothingness
Summary: Snape learns what it truly means to be free, even if thats under two of the most notorious Gryffindors. But hey, how bad can it get???





	Three's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo! welcome to this story. It is being collabaratively written by two bffs so be prepared for two different writing styles. And this is our first story, separately and collabaratively thats being released to the world so bear that in mind.
> 
> This is the weirdest fucking thing ever, WE KNOW... but we love this story so please read with care. and just to clarfy, it WILL get updated, I promise, LIfe is jsut really hectic for the both of us so expect it a bit random at the start. Hopefully we'll get an updating schedule sorted so that'll be nice....
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Prologue 

 

Severus had always found logical thought ironically difficult while running, especially while being chased.

His heart would slam painfully against his ribcage as his feet drove rhythmically into the floor like pistons. His breath would come quickly in short gasps and pants, while the world around him blurred together in a haze of muted colour. Severus was not an idiot - though he would beg to differ most of the time - he knew he wasn’t built for running. He may have been tall but he was pitifully scrawny, with pale skin pulled taut over his frail bones. Yet while the world around him was shrouded in distortion, one thing was enough to startle him back to reality and keep him shackled to his current predicament.

“Come on, Prongs. He’s just over here!”

Through the midst of gossiping students and distant quidditch matches, the voice of Sirius Black rang like an alarm in his ears.

‘Shit’.

Severus was tiring quickly and he knew it - hell, Black and Potter knew it too.

‘That’s probably what they want’. Severus thought bitterly. ‘Chase me into a secluded corner of the school where nobody will be able to find my corpse’.

Unfortunately, with Potter and his trusty bloodhound nipping at his heels, Severus was not left with many options to escape his fate.

He rounded a sharp corner. Stopping abruptly and with wild, frenzied eyes, began to search for somewhere to hide. While his body didn’t stand a chance fleeing from the boys in pursuit, it may actually be good at hiding. The hallway was lined with mirrors and had etchings carved into the stone walls. A tattered purple rug seemed to stretch the length of the hallway, highlighting the path to an old wooden door at the end.

‘Fuck. No. I’ve ran myself into a goddamn corner’. Severus thought with dread. He could hear the rubber soles of Potter’s and Black’s shoes close in on him a little way down the corridor and he felt his stomach knot with fear. Hysteria began to consume him. Digging a clawed hand into his heart, while the other curled sinisterly around his neck. Suddenly breathing became too hard and Severus felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. His head whipped around him in desperation, noticing a small nook carved into one of the walls.

He ran for it and pressed his body into the tiny gap. His tall stature was not helping his cause as he tried laboriously to wedge himself between the stone pillars. Once he had worked himself in far enough, he leant his forehead against the cool stone pushing against his chest and tried to calm his breathing.

Truthfully, Severus found himself thinking that under different circumstances, this corridor could actually be rather pleasant. There were no portraits hanging from the wall to give away his hiding place and the feeble rug on the floor could have helped him cover the sound of his heels clicking as he walked. Even the unpleasant chill and musty scent that clung to the ar couldn’t deter him from his new solace. Yet the door at the end of the corridor was undoubtedly suspicious. It appeared thick and heavy as it sat in it’s ironcast frame. It bore no keyhole or lock of any kind. Severus noticed absently that the door stretched from the ground right up to the rounded point at the top.

‘Whatever’s going on in there must be for the elite if nobody can so much as look inside. Was it an office or classroom or something else entirely?’ Severus pushed the thought from his mind. ‘Lily would probably know, I’ll ask her’.

Suddenly, the sound of Potter’s voice followed him into the cramped hallway.

“Are you sure he went this way?” He asked, subtle irritation seeping into the words as he spoke them.

“Yes, definitely. I saw him run in here…” Black trailed off in thought as he assessed the corridor for himself, “unless…”, he gestured towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Potter shrugged in indifference and Black made his way over the rug, towards the door. Severus clasped a hand over his mouth and nose, silencing his breathing as Sirius Black passed him. Potter followed from a distance, eyes still trailing the various inanimate objects hanging from the otherwise barren walls in suspicion and uncertainty.

Severus, still pressed tight into the narrow crevice in the wall, listened intently to the boys walk over to the door. Whatever was behind it didn’t seem to concern them at all. Severus heard Black take hold of the iron door handle and twist it in a futile attempt to open the door. When it didn’t move, Black tried more forcefully, placing one foot ron the frame as he tried, in vain, to prise open the door. Cursing quietly under his breath in frustration.

Until, all at once, the sounds stopped. Confused, Severus leant a little closer into the hallway. However the rattle of the door handle was replaced with hushed steps walking in unism back up the corridor.

Severus almost registered the situation too late.

His mind short circuited and his body moved involuntarily as he forced himself from the tiny solace he had found nestled in the wall.

At his sudden movement, Potter gave a terse yell which came out barked like an order. It prompted an immediate response from Black who had taken the time to surge for Severus and make a grab at the cloak which trailed a little way behind him as he retreated from the isolated hallway.

‘Not this time. I’m not giving Potter the satisfaction’. With renewed vigour, Severus cut directly across the stone pathway that lined the courtyard and launch himself onto the bricked, open space. Staggering slightly as his feet caught on the edge of the steps that led down into it. Severus fell hard onto the concrete. His legs moved frantically as they tried desperately to propel him back onto his feet, as his fingers raked over the bricked ground, gathering ice beneath his fingernails and rubbing the tips of his fingers red raw as he scrabbled for purchase. Finally, forcing himself to his feet, he took off running once more. He took one glance behind himself and noticed duly the pair in pursuit.

Severus continued across the covered bridge, trying to block out the way it wailed and moaned beneath his weight. The wind was wilder here. It seemed to latch onto his body and draw it nearer to the two boys who continued to give chase, undaunted by the damned weather or the obvious fact they were breaking school rules by leaving the grounds.

This was a gamble on Severus’ part. He was aware leading the boys into the woodland could have one of two results. Either they find him and deal him the pain he knows and deserves, or he could lose them. Yes, if Severus could pull this off he would be back up in his common room within the hour, asking Lily about the mysterious door at the end of the hallway and sipping warm, aromatic tea from one of her flowered mugs.

With the treeline in sight, Severus made one final push to break free from the unwavering gaze of his tormentors. The forestry was dense enough to block out the garish sunlight and seemed to ring with the constant sounds of wildlife merging together in a distinct symphony.

Severus liked it here.

Unfortunately though, today would not be a pleasant visit. He carried on running a little way into the forest. Going in too far would only make exit more difficult and increase the chances of him tripping on a branch and breaking his leg - it’d be really easy for Potter and Black to find him then. Instead, Severus veered off to the right, slotting himself behind a large oak tree that (hopefully) would shield him from the predatory watch of his enemies. It didn’t take Potter and Black long to reach the forest. In fact upon entry, they only seemed more intent on hunting the Slytherin down. Each one taking a half of the forest for themselves, wading through shallow streams and mounds of leaves that had accumulated on the damp floor.

Severus did not make a sound. He tried to hurriedly calm his beating heart and still his heaving lungs. Sitting at the base of the oak tree had sparked a newfound emotion inside of him. His senses heightened as he strained desperately to gauge the location of Potter and Black. His skin felt sensitive to the slightest rubbing of the breeze against his cheeks and his entire body tensed in anticipation. They had been out here for at least ten minutes now, they’re bound to find him eventually.

‘I guess Gryffindors don’t take their unwavering determination lightly after all’.

From the other side of the oak tree, Severus heard branches snap. ‘Shit, they’re so close’, Severus wondered if he would make it far if he just tried to run back to his common room, eyelids folding shut and his brow creased at the thought of having to suffer at the hands of the Gryffindors again.

Not that that mattered at all now. Black had slipped from ‘round the side of the tree, to face Severus, who was curled in on himself and glaring up at the boy before him. Black grinned triumphantly in return and called for his counterpart at the other end of the forest.

When Potter had traversed the woodland, he joined his companion. Placing a hand on his shoulder and muttering into his friend's ear, causing the boy to preen silently from his side.

Severus sat there, completely at their mercy as his defiant gaze softened and shifted to their shoes - he couldn’t escape this, it was his atonement.


End file.
